


The Study of Miss Lister

by AllMyKindsOfThings



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F, I had to get it out of my head, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and I will not apologize for it, follow-up for the final scene of Ep 03, okay a bit of fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyKindsOfThings/pseuds/AllMyKindsOfThings
Summary: Lying on the bed, Ann observes Miss Lister’s hand playing with hers. She reflects on the pleasure those long and delicate fingers gave her only a few minutes earlier. And she wonders if she’d be able to give as good as she got.





	The Study of Miss Lister

**Author's Note:**

> At this point in time, the show has aired only 3 episodes. So this might be OOC for Ann (though I refuse to believe she's as naive and innocent as she pretends). Keep in mind that Suranne mentioned that Anne was a giver and that she'd probably prefer to finish herself off on her own. 
> 
> Thank you to KatieDingo who, without even having seen the show, agreed to correct my horrible grammar and spelling.

Lying on the bed, Ann observes Miss Lister’s hand playing with hers. She reflects on the pleasure those long and delicate fingers gave her only a few minutes earlier. And she wonders if she’d be able to give as good as she got.

Since she met Anne and became her friend, she knows she’s changed. Where she used to be shy, she is now bold. Her self-confidence, helped by Anne’s lovely compliments, has grown as well. Thoughts she’s never really considered, except maybe once or twice in the confines of her bed, invade her mind regularly. Thoughts about Anne. Always about Anne. Just like she’d wondered what a kiss from her lips would feel like, she now wonders about that newly discovered patch of skin partially hidden by her cravat. And suddenly, she longs for more than simple touch.

She thinks about saying so to her lover, the illicit word itself making her bite on her bottom lip. How harshly would Anne judge her if she were to voice every thought she’s having about her? Would the love and care in her eyes disappear and be replaced by disapproval and rejection? Those eyes that are keeping her captive and mesmerised as she dives in them. She can barely think sometimes when Anne looks at her.

No, Anne wouldn’t criticise her for standing up for what she wants. On the contrary, she’s been encouraging her to do so. Miss Walker takes a deep reassuring breath. With her left hand she starts to gather her skirt and petticoat and as swiftly as her heavy gown permits it, she moves to straddle Anne’s hips.

Surprised by this development, Anne raises her eyebrows but the question on her lips is quickly silenced when Ann lowers her mouth to swallow it. The brunette slides her left hand to the back of Miss Walker, gently inviting her closer, impossibly closer. When Anne’s hips involuntarily jerk, the blonde moans loudly, breaking the kiss. The roughness of Anne’s dark skirt against the tenderness of her thighs arouses her anew. As she opens her eyes, she sees a deeper shade of pink colouring Miss Lister’s cheeks. Ann knows that she won’t be able to press forward as long as those big dark eyes will be on her. And pressing forward is all she can think about right now, all she wants.

Her gaze drops to Anne’s messy cravat and an idea forms in her mind. She remembers playing a game with her sister so many years ago when they were still children. And this piece of fabric will do just fine. Reluctantly, she lets go of Anne’s hand and brings both of hers to the silk of the necktie. The knot has been completely undone and she only has to tug to free the material. Understanding what she’s up to, Anne lets her head fall backwards to allow the silk to slide without any catch. Once the cravat lies in Ann’s hands, she looks at it fondly, feeling the softness of it. She brings it to her face, caresses her cheek with it and breathes in the scent of it. Anne.

“I can tie it around your neck if you want to know how it feels to wear it,” Anne proposes, confused by the blonde’s actions but scared that one wrong word, one wrong gesture will spook her. Ann smiles.

“No. Maybe another time,” she answers. Then she proceeds to straighten the material, checking the length of it. Satisfied with her findings, she lowers the silk to cover Anne’s eyes. Firm fingers wrap around her delicate wrists.

“Ann...what are you doing?” the brunette whispers as softly as she can, unsure.

“I...I want to...but your eyes...I...please, do you trust me?” There’s a desperation in her voice that Anne recognises. She trusts that a sweet creature such as Miss Walker would never harm her intentionally. There isn’t one mean bone in her beautiful body. She also reminds herself of Ann’s lack of self-confidence. If this will make her feel better, so be it. She lets go of the wrists and places her hands on Ann’s thin waist. Hesitantly, she looks at Ann one last time, wondering at which point the roles have been reversed. Anne Lister is the type of woman who loves to love. She’s usually the one deciding, the one taking point and telling her lovers exactly what she wants, unafraid to getting herself off on her own. Yet, here, she surprises herself by lifting her head, letting little Miss Walker blindfold her, trusting her enough to steal her vision. She hears a stuttering exhale somewhere above her then she feels the warmth of Ann’s breath on her cheek.

“Thank you,” Ann murmurs against her lips before kissing them. She pours all the love she feels for the brunette into that kiss. Strengthened by her boldness, she starts kissing Anne’s sharp jawline. Sent on ahead, her fingers are caressing her neck seconds before her lips follow down the same path. Anne sighs heavily when the blonde grazes a particularly tender spot behind her ear. Having learned from the best, Ann reproduces the brunette’s actions and starts sucking gently on the skin. Anne’s incapacitated vision increases her other senses tenfold. Her hands close in a vice grip on the fabric of the pink dress as she forces herself to stay still. She can’t hold back a groan escaping her when she feels that delicious ache coiling within her.

“Have I hurt you?” Ann worries at the sound.

“Quite the opposite,” she reassures her with a smile. And instead of the warm wetness of a mouth, Anne feels gentle fingertips tracing the edges of her shirt and she shudders. Ann marvels at the naked skin, there for her taking. An urge to taste that soft complexion makes her lower her mouth to it. Suddenly it’s not enough. Trembling fingers undo the two buttons of the with cotton shirt revealing more of the exquisite skin of Anne Lister. Ann loses no time and starts kissing every plane, bump and dip her lips can find. Daringly she nips at Anne’s collarbone, earning a deep moan.

But Ann’s exploration comes to an end when her lips meet the edges of Anne’s vest. She looks up, searching for a sign telling her to stop but she only sees Anne’s slightly open mouth, her breathing faster than usual. The blonde smiles to herself, proud of being the cause of Miss Lister’s agitation, and surer hands start unbuttoning the black waistcoat. When the vest falls open, there’s still a couple of buttons to deal with before exposing more of Anne’s smooth skin.

“Kiss me,” Anne pleads. She wishes it came off as less pathetic as it sounded to her ears but the result is the same. Ann leans down to do just what she’s been asked. As the tip of her tongue starts caressing the brunette’s lips, she welcomes Anne’s hand on her cheek, cupping her face as she’s done so many times. The gesture comforts her and she manages to stop shaking for a moment.

As the blonde finishes with the buttons, her fingers wrap around Anne’s wrist. Remembering how she felt when the brunette captured her own before she first kissed her, Ann decides to reciprocate. Never tearing her gaze from Anne’s half-covered face, she puts open-mouth kisses on each of her knuckles, then turns the hand to kiss its palm, lingering there, taking the time to silently appreciate the hand that gave her so much pleasure. She then pulls the sleeve as far as it’s willing to go to kiss her wrist. She delights in watching the bright smile on the brunette’s face.

“I will never tire of kissing you, Anne,” she admits in a whisper.

“Let me see you,” Miss Lister asks, her voice shaking with desire.

“Not yet, my love. I’m not done,” Ann answers before resuming kissing the exposed chest. Anne shivers at the term of endearment. Anne’s generous breasts are confined by the corded material. Knowing there is no time today to get her out of it, Ann explores the top of her bosom with her lips and tongue. When accidentally her teeth catches on the skin, Anne’s hips jerk off the bed and the blonde is almost unseated. She chuckles against the brunette’s breasts and she kisses her way up to her ear.

“I want to touch you like you touched me,” she confides in the lowest of voice, as if saying the words is somehow more illicit than the deed. Anne groans at the confession and writhes under Miss Walker, under the power of those simple words. Anne feels her wet arousal increase between her legs and now the delicate fingers of Miss Walker entering her are the only thing she’s craving.

“Yes,” she answers in a shaky breath.

“Anne, tell me what to do, please,” she says, sensually, before taking Anne’s earlobe between her lips and sucking gently.

“Do what feels right, you can’t hurt me, I promise,” Anne reassures her, trying to focus on the words with great difficulty.

Little Miss Walker, having only one reference on the subject of “what feels right”, decides to serve Anne a page of her own book. She kneels next to her still-blindfolded lover, gathers her skirt and petticoat and pushes them up Anne’s legs. She takes a moment to look at the strong legs until something catches her eyes. Anne’s hand is trying to find hers. She intertwines their fingers as she bends to quickly kiss the skin on her thigh, left uncovered by the opening of her drawers. Anne cries out at the unexpected touch, feeling like her body is about to combust. Her hips buck, desperate to relieve the tension. Ann is amazed how such a simple touch can put Miss Lister in such a state. Yet, it feels right. So she kisses her again. And again. Giving the tender skin of her thigh the same treatment as her neck, she starts sucking. Anne arches her back as her free hand flies to her face to cover her mouth, afraid of the sounds that might come out as Ann finds her way up her thigh and closer to where the brunette needs her the most.

Anne almost growls when Miss Walker suddenly stops and sits back. Disoriented, she fumbles to take off her blindfold but her hand is swatted away before she can lift it fully. Ann puts the piece of silk back on her eyes.

“Please...I want...I-I need...Ann, please.” It’s not in Anne Lister’s habit to beg and yet, if Miss Walker had asked her to grovel, in this precise instant, she would have done so happily.

“Help me, Anne. Help me give you what you want,” Ann urges her. Anne can feel her warm breath on her cheek and her eyes roll back behind her closed eyelids. The sensations are almost too much to bear as Miss Walker slides her hand up the brunette’s leg, until her fingertips brush against dark wet curls. Ann is teasing the brunette and Miss Lister simply won’t have it. She’s too far gone to play coy and pretend this is her first time as well. She grabs Ann’s wrist to bring her hand flat on her sex, the contact making her bite her bottom lip. She then guides two of Ann’s fingers into her, sighing in contentment as they penetrate her, her hips undulating in unison with the in and out movement. It only takes a couple of seconds before Ann understands, amazed by the softness under her fingers and the reactions her own hand creates in Miss Lister. She pushes Anne’s blindfold away.

“Magnificent,” she breathes out against Anne’s panting mouth. Ann accidentally brushes the brunette’s throbbing bundle of nerves. Anne, sensing her orgasm about to explode, pulls Ann closer to her, hiding her face in the crook of her neck, her shoulder smothering her cries of passion. Ann keeps her ministrations until her lover’s tremors disappear and she’s the one to push her hand away.

“Tell me I have nothing to be ashamed of in comparison to your former lovers,” Ann says, breaking the comfortable silence they both slipped into. She hears Anne inhale sharply. “I’m in no position to judge you. And to be frank, I’m happy at least one of us knows about...the pleasures of the bedroom,” Anne smiles at the darker shade of pink colouring Ann’s cheeks. This woman will be the death of her.

“I love you too, Miss Walker.”

**Author's Note:**

> So? Wanna talk about how wrong this was? Let me know ;)


End file.
